ArtemisRose Blooms
by RosaBella75
Summary: Take a journey into Ancient Greek Mythology, via the cast of Twilight. What might a meeting of Artemis-Rose and Huculemmett have been like on a beach. The virgin Goddess finally meets a man worthy of her bloom. Written for Gasaway Alley's birthday compilation with TwilightAddict.


Written for the lovely Gasaway Alley's birthday, this was originally published as day four, but I decided it was time to publish it here as a standalone. At one time I considered expanding it. Maybe one day when I get my mojo back.

* * *

I was bathing in a delightful little natural hot spring I had recently found deep in the lush forest one afternoon, reveling in the dappled sunlight filtering down through the canopy above me. I was quite pleased with the way the enormous trees screened my bathing spot from prying eyes. I wasn't known as the virgin goddess for nothing, and I most certainly was not about reveal my… charms to the casual observer despite my preference to bathe in all my nude golden glory.

The serenity of my relaxation was suddenly shattered when an oaf and his pals suddenly appeared, rudely invading my private time. To make matters even more infuriating, not only were they openly ogling me, but the leader of the pack of suicidal miscreants actually had the audacity to unfasten his britches as he approached, his apparent motive being to physically accost me!

Seeing his intent, I forced myself to wait just a moment before reacting, thus allowing the vile beast and his cohorts to draw just a bit closer, barely able to ignore their lewd gestures to one another. When they were in position to suit my purposes, I revealed my awareness of them. They secured their fate with they became even more brazen upon noting my displeasure.

Now enraged, I stood. Drawing on my power, I drew the water up to shield my nakedness from their view then flung a quantity of the water from my pool through the air, successfully landing at least a few drops onto each of them, and completely drenching the leader. I recognized him as a local Lordling, one with a long time reputation for taking intense enjoyment from making other creatures suffer. His favorite pastime was reputed to be savagely hunting both human and animal in the most cruel of ways, all the while thinking it a fine afternoon's sport.

This knowledge inspired me in crafting the wave of transformation I sent along with the water toward my would-be assailants. When the water surged over him, Royce was instantly transformed into large a Stag.

I couldn't help but smile when the water struck Royce's wicked companions. Particularly pleased with my impromptu plan, I delighted watching them become hounds… large, almost rabid hounds, in fact. The moment their scent struck the newly made Stag, he panicked, bounding wildly away through the scrub. Of course, his sudden movement and newly minted scent immediately triggered his former friend's fresh instincts to not only give chase, but to rend and tear their prey.

I did love the thrill of a good hunt. Something made me think Royce's opinion may have changed, though.

My smile took on a decidedly malicious twist when I heard the pack achieve a most grisly success. Their fate served them right for not only spying on me, but for attempting to steal my virtue by force. No male would ever experience my virtue, let alone steal it. No mortal man was worthy of me, and I had far too much work to do ensuring healthy deliveries of the worlds' babies to be concerned with mere men and their lustful desires.

Weeks later, I once again felt the need to treat myself to another relaxing bath in nature's splendor, in all my own natural glory. Being the Goddess of Childbirth was a very tiring job. I had more than earned the down time. I ventured to a beautiful little deserted island this time, where I could be certain of being undisturbed and safe from attempted molestation. The warm sand felt glorious between my toes as I dropped my silver bow and arrows at my feet and stripped down before walking into the caressing surge of the surf. Swimming out into the lagoon I noticed the mouth to a small river that looked enticing not far away.

Gliding through the water against the gentle current, I observed a particularly lovely set of waterfalls almost out of sight around a bend in the river. Suddenly the thought of water pounding down around me was too good an idea to resist. Pushing against the stronger current I swiftly swam upstream. When the surging water became inconvenient, I climbed upon the smooth rocks at the bank and picked my way over toward the tumbling crystalline water. The falling water sang a song of invitation I just couldn't resist.

Stepping into the cascade, I luxuriated in the cool stream blocking out the world as it flooded past me. Tipping my head back I gazed up at the sky, noticing the fluffy clouds dotting the deep azure above. They made the perfect backdrop for the lush forest above the upper rocks. This spot possessed the beauty worthy of a Goddess. I'd have to remember it. It was rapidly becoming my new favorite place to bathe, now that the secluded pool in the forest had been forever tainted by the man-beasts.

My eyes continued their perusal of the site, my mind beginning to toy with the idea of bringing a master painter to capture the scene for me, when I saw a flash of unexpected color and movement in the water on the other side of the crescent shaped series of falls. I gasped, instantly enraged. It was a man!

How dare he! This island was supposed to be deserted, for Zeus's sake! I felt my ire boil. He'd regret the day he ever set eyes on me!

Stepping forward out of the water I prepared to blast him into the next century when he turned slightly eyes tightly closed, the water pounding down on his skin just as it had been on mine just a few moments before only his hands were slowly wandering over the ripples of his torso, caressing the high hills and deep valleys of his muscular frame. But his hands weren't all that had captured my rapt attention. It was what was making itself most prominently apparent from between his thighs.

I blinked. Then blinked again.

I had never before had the slightest interest in the coupling of males and females, I was too busy with the after effects of such acts as well as thinning the ranks of the animal kingdom to keep the populations healthy. Suddenly I found myself wondering if I had perhaps overlooked the splendor of the perfect male until now.

I actually felt… _desire._

Mystified and more than a little curious, I climbed down the rocks, slipped across the river, and stealthily scaled the other side. He only got better on closer inspection. His dark, curly hair was streaked with golden highlights where the sun had bleached the color above his chiseled features, just begging to have my fingers in it. I could see, even as he was lost in thought, the suggestion of deep dimples below his rosy cheeks. He was tall, unusually so and would tower over even me, as statuesque as I was. His full lips called to me, red and moist, they begged to be tasted.

Shocked at the sudden turn of my thoughts, I paused. I had never allowed a man to touch me, aside from my brother, and he hardly counted. But even so, I usually beat him in wrestling, and had been quite content it would never change. Here I was after a moment's glimpse ready to forsake what had previously defined me. What in Athena's name was happening to me?

I stood there undecided if I truly wished to go forward for several long moments until his roaming hands glanced against his swollen member, eliciting a deep breathy moan from between his tantalizing lips. In that moment I understood why peeping on a beautiful naked form might be appealing, as a bolt of unfamiliar desire shot between my legs and clenched in the pit of my belly.

Quite without thought, I felt my thighs clench together as my hand pressed into the mound of golden curls between my legs to combat the sudden tight ache. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine, to feel his hands trail across the naked flesh of my back and more than anything I wanted him to open his eyes and claim me It was like he had cast an enchantment over me.

My mind was reeling from these wildly uncharacteristic thoughts. I was a Goddess! No mere male would ever be enough, and here I was considering it because I caught a glimpse of a cock? Well, a massive, near golden cock of perfection to be sure, but… what was I saying?!

Just then a masculine gasp pulled me from my mental musings. My eyes shot up to his face only to have what I found there leave me breathless and shaking. With my peripheral vision I took note of how he was now _fully_ erect.

Something I would usually find lewd was suddenly completely enticing. I wanted to feel it in my hand... I wanted to feel _him._

Not giving him a chance to say a word, I closed the distance between us, standing just shy of letting my chest touch his as I stared up at him.

"Kiss me, mortal."

His breath hitched, and taking a shaking breath he raised his hand to touch the golden tresses on my shoulder, gently caressing them before sinking his fingers into the hair at my temple and tilting my head slightly to the side. I stared transfixed at his lips as they moved toward me achingly slowly before finally pressing firmly against my own. I gasped in through my nose, shocked at the unexpected intensity. I could feel it all the way to my toes. Thought fled.

One overriding idea did remain in my head. _More._

I'm almost ashamed to admit, I attacked him. I climbed him like a tree, sunk my fingers firmly into his shining curls and threw every fiber of my being into kissing him… deeply. A good deal of time later, once I felt much more fully versed in the art of non-verbal communication, I could take it no longer and apparently neither could he.

Taking a more secure hold on my backside, my sexy stud clambered down the rocks to the grassy verge along the riverbank. Laying me gently in the grass he kneeled between my knees before uttering the first words I was to hear from his mouth.

"You truly are a Goddess in every way!" he whispered in a deeply erotic, husky voice before he fell to worshiping my body with his lips, tongue and gloriously warm hands.

When he had kissed every inch of my skin from the tips of my now completely curled toes to the top of my tingling head while exploring every dip and curve in between and winding me into one large ball of desire, he finally knelt before me again, this time to worship me… _deeply._ I screamed with pleasure when his talented tongue parted my nether lips, sweeping over my dew-drenched femininity making me instantly shake and writhe, feeling shattered to bits as numerous as the stars.

Smiling broadly at my wide-eyed, panting expression, he kissed his way back up my trembling torso dragging his turgid member up my thigh as he went, much to my moaning delight. Suddenly feeling breathless with anticipation, I squirmed… _squirmed! _

I felt his hand reach between us to grasp his significant length and slid it through my wetness causing me to jump as it slid over the straining engorgement hidden there before pausing at the entrance to the seat of my womanhood.

"Are you sure, my Goddess?"

"Don't anger me, mortal!"

His response was to thrust deeply into my core. My arms locked him against me, my heels digging tightly into his sculptured backside, desperate to get him even closer. He began rocking shallowly grinding his pelvis against my awakened nub, once again turning me into a trembling mess before he finally began moving in earnest. At some point I became aware of my loud and breathy exclamations, noises I would have scoffed at hearing from anyone else, but could find no restraint to do any different myself. His answering sounds were a symphony of stimulation to my senses.

All too soon, about an hour later by the sun, he was pumping wildly, slamming into me with my legs on his shoulders, my feet locked behind his head, when he unexpectedly reached between our straining flesh to pinch then press firmly against my sensitive nub in quick tight circles.

My whole body when rigid and I screamed my release, sending all the birds in the trees for leagues around into startled flight. I felt my inner muscles lock around him. He plunged deeply one last time before bellowing his own release, a sound which made me feel more powerful than any hunt and more touched by life than any birth.

I didn't know who this mortal was, but I knew he would never be doing this with anyone else ever again. And he would be pleasuring me again just as soon as I had eaten and rested. I would never scoff at Eros ever again!

"Mortal, what have you done to me?" I panted, a smile curving my lips.

"Only what you asked for my Goddess rose, but I must correct you, I fear. I am only half mortal,"

I was shocked to find I only had a small inclination to wipe the self-assured smirk from his face.

"Really. Then do please, enlighten me with your name, half-mortal."

"I am widely known as Hercules, though my friends call me Emmett."

"Emmett, you may call me as you have named me, Rose, though I am more widely known as Artemis."

His eyes widened briefly, before a pleased and amazed smile lit his face.

"I am truly honored, my Rose."

"As you should be, Emmett," I smiled back at him, lessening the arrogance of my words…somewhat.

He tipped his head forward once again tasting my lips. It could have been my own imagining, but knowing him to be no mere mortal seemed to make him taste that much sweeter. I deepened the kiss drawing his tongue fully into my mouth, reveling in the sensation of him twitching within me. Perhaps I wouldn't have to wait to sample more of my newfound pleasure after all. Heroes were by definition always at the ready, after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and responses are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
